everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/AVA'S DEMON ANALYSIS/EAH AU
Before I get into the AU and all that jazz, there is some very important information that you need to know about this comic series before I proceed. I'll try to avoid spoilers as much as I can, but PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!!! I cannot stress this enough!!! Information Ava's Demon: MUST READ THIS SECTION! So, basically, the premise that I can glean from what Michelle (the woman in charge) has revealed is that this saga takes place in space and there are many different life forms on the planets we see. There's a lot of crazy speculation and theories about literally every aspect of the comic, but all of these are perfectly valid because Michelle herself has admitted that she does a lot of symbolism. I could go on and on about the comic's blatant connections to Alice in Wonderland ("Oh, Alice, when will you ever be the right size?") and that all of the unrevealed hosts (I'll get to that term in a bit) can be matched with the remaining deadly sins AND can potentially be paired with their unrevealed demons already. But, I won't bother. Let's just explain what you need to know, okay? So... the demons. There is this dude called Titan that is talked about a LOT in the comic, so I won't say much about him due to some major spoilers. However, since some of this background is revealed in the first few chapters, I feel comfortable in revealing some information. The protagonist is a 15 year old girl named Ava Ire, who's sin is wrath. Her demon, Wrathia, is the reason the demons are around in the first place. I won't go into how she accomplished this fear, but the demons are actually spirits of some select aliens that bound themselves to the central characters. These characters are their hosts. Now, who are the hosts? There seems to be 7 of them due to the silhouettes on the Characters page. However, the four main ones that have been revealed are Ava (wrath), Odin (pride), Maggie (lust) and Gil (envy). The symbolism for all of them is strong, but I won't bother talking much about them. Finally, the pact. Usually, the host and the demon want something really badly and by making a pact, they can work together to fulfill their desires before parting permanently. I'd say that's what you need to know. I think I avoided most of the spoilers. Yay! Anyway... On to the analysis and AU information! Analysis Stuff For my analysis, each character's EAH information is taken into account when examining each and every component. Colors occasionally play an important role, so I consider those as good symbolism. The species too can be a great symbol. The shape of the pupils is ALWAYS important, but finding meaning in them can be hard, so I might ignore them at times. Also, the demon itself is important. The species can help me decide what your character's demon embodies, which is essential to the series. Also, the magic it possesses almost always has an intricate connection to the OC in question. Got it? Great! AU Stuff So, clearly, I cannot have the OCs that will be participating in this AU (please ask me if you want to be a part of it!) interact with the main cast of Ava's Demon, so the way they get thrust into their own little plot of their own is markedly different. Also, I add two years to every OC's age in the AU, so as an example, Quinn is 18 in this, Calli would be 17, Sam would also be 18 (I think) and Scythe would be 20, taking into account their current ages as of today. Obviously, this is all in my imagination so far, hence why I cite my favorite little adventuring squad as if they're an official part of it. I'd have to ask! Analysis I'll include all of my analysis here~! Feel free to make requests! "Charmaine is a medium aquamarine fairy with square pupils and a screen portal. Their demon is a lavender gray ghoul who uses radiation magic." Woah, okay. So many interesting things to say, but it's clear that the generator can read minds. For one thing, she's a fairy IN BOTH UNIVERSES! How cool is that?!? Also, the square pupils. Odin has them and in an official release by Michelle, I'm relatively sure she stated that they indicated his obstinacy, which I think is a trait that Min shares with him? Maybe I'm wrong, but that's what I remember. As for the demon..? Ok, so the ghoul part could hint at the fact that fairies (and by association, her) are not as innocuous as they seem. Any other implications are too frightening for me to fully contemplate. The magic? Haha, ok. Radiation could show off her more irritable nature when crossed and the long term effect of said anger. Hmm, maybe the demon would embody irritability or grudges? It couldn't embody wrath, but it's similar enough to probably be related to the Vengess species. "Opaline is a mellow yellow merperson with splatter pupils and a origami box portal. Their demon is a mulberry kishi who uses flying magic." Analysis pending, but I have many good points to bring up... Alright, I'm back. The fact that it brings up a mellow personality kinda reminds me slightly of my first impression of Opaline as a kind, calm girl, albeit one that is also very opinionated. I'll have to read her personality again soon to confirm or deny this impression. The splatter pupils refers to art and her Hobbies section mentions sewing briefly, so I'm going to associate the two together. A kishi is literally a two-faced demon, which could indicate the contradiction between who she wants to be and who other people want her to be. I have no idea what the magic part could mean except it might make it easier to travel from place to place... Who knows how useful that could be? "Sam is a light taupe human with chemical weapon symbol pupils and a window portal. Their demon is a peach banshee who uses death magic." Honestly, the fact it changed kinda pleases me because this one suits him better in my humble opinion. For example, he's one of the few humans I've seen generated, which is a cool distinction. It proves that the generator can read minds! :o As for the pupils? Sam isn't a very bad person himself and he does have tact despite being honest. It's hard to fault him for his personality in any sense. Therefore, to justify the pupils, I will state the inherent dangerous nature of humans and also how his words can wound people, even if he's careful. Woo, a banshee with death magic! Ok, ok, I got to stop joking about this... Hm. Once again, it's hard to find meaning in this, but I'm going to make my claim based on RP information and miscellaneous additional sources. For one thing, Sam is capable of taking care of himself. He's not a helpless little damsel. He's an explorer! Sometimes, you must do terrible things for the sake of adventures. Like helping to kill Bob the centaur. This is where his demon might come in handy. I dunno. Perhaps, she (or he!) would embody skepticism? As in, excessive doubt? It seems like a central part of him to the point where it might be the inspiration for the demon. He was interesting, but hard to analyze. "Merana is a brilliant azure horned humanoid with arrow pupils and a puzzle box portal. Their demon is a sea serpent plant person who uses ice magic." Ok... Time to get my analysis on! The first thing that catches my attention is the coloring. I'm relatively sure blue is part of her color scheme, so that's definitely a good thing for you, Artemis! It means you can comfortably incorporate her existing color scheme into the AU design if you so choose. ^^ While I am fully aware that Merana is slowly being edited, the horned humanoid part could show off her explosive anger?? I don't know. As for the arrow pupils... It could represent her sarcasm, which could seriously wound someone's feelings if taken too far. I'm not even going to try and interpret the portal thing... 'sea serpent' Heh. Anyway... Merana got a plant person for a demon, which could represent her environmentalist side. You know, the dependence of life on water? Also, ice magic is extremely close to water magic, being a variant of that element, so that could also help connect her to her real-life mermaid origins. I hope this was good! Profile This profile is for Quinn and is based on her very first generated concept (and the most accurate one to date!). I'll offer more information about Anxos (her demon) at a later date, but here is a basic profile! “Quinn is a sunset changeling with pentagon pupils and a sliding door portal. Their demon is a carmine (m&p) eldritch abomination who uses flying magic.” Name: Quinn Schauer Gender: Female Age: 18 Species: She is a changeling that is oblivious to her true nature. While she seems like any normal human, her true species is known simply as the Preservers, an extinct race that was known for preserving rare and unusual life forms before they were destroyed by Titan for resisting his reign. Demon: Anxos Phoba- a male Voidspawn that embodies anxiety. His mere touch can induce fear in anyone, but he has more powers than just manipulating emotions. Quinn is terrified of him and hasn’t made a pact with him, despite his pleas. Profession: She is a historian that keeps a careful catalogue of history books and who is allowed to read certain ones. She may be employed by Titan, but she’s not even remotely loyal to the cause, unlike her parents, who are devout followers. Personality: A sweet and kind young woman, her caring nature is tempered by severe paranoia and anxiety issues, as well as a cynical nature bred by the casual cruelty of Titan’s forces. She tries to treat everyone fairly, but has a noticeable disdain for followers that she hides under layers of practiced politeness. She hardly ever speaks, but when she does, you know either false flattery or real intelligence is behind the words. She is NOT good with affection, so please don’t try touching her! Hobbies: All she does is research and has no time for developing any passions, which will be addressed during the course of the RP. If she was left to her own devices, she would be passionate about learning about different alien species. Appearance: A petite woman, she is as flat as a board. Her short hair is combed neatly and is perfectly straight. It is a nice shade of dirty blonde, melding blonde and brown together. However, there is a streak of white running through a few strands of her hair. Her eyes are a bright, expressive green and she has white pentagon-shaped pupils. Her ears are pointed and her teeth are small and abnormally sharp. She tends to choose clothing that evokes the image of a sunset. She wears sleek leather boots. She also wears a sky blue ribbon tied around her neck. Backstory: ‘Born’ to an influential family in the Titan hierarchy, she was disillusioned by the propaganda that the followers constantly forced upon her peers and believed that there must be a flaw in their radical logic. She quickly learned to play the game, appearing to be loyal, but not loyal enough to become a follower like her parents. Instead, she was assigned to be a historian. Stuck in a dead end job, she is often pressured by her family to become a follower, but makes excuses all the time. While working in the heart of Titan’s operations, she is close to discovering secrets that might change her whole views on the world… and it may spur her into rescuing some 'criminals’ in the process. Friends: She is good friends with only one person: Clara, an extremely devout girl that can be very overbearing, but is the only person that tolerates Quinn. They tease each other mercilessly about their differing views (Quinn makes it clear that she isn’t about to be as devout as Clara any day), but their friendship seems to be strong… Maybe. Obviously, she will make more friends over the course of the RP. Enemies: Titan, though other enemies will arise over the course of the RP. Notes: She stutters constantly, which makes it hard to understand her. She’s a bit of a weakling and can be cowardly any other time, but is somewhat brave in the face of danger. Her pact would be revolving around getting rid of her anxiety and paranoia, but only her paranoia would be removed by Anxos. Anxos wants her to locate the Amulet of Misery, a necklace that belonged to his lover before they perished in Titan’s assault. Notes:' She stutters constantly, which makes it hard to understand her. She’s a bit of a weakling and can be cowardly any other time, but is somewhat brave in the face of danger. Her pact would be revolving around getting rid of her anxiety and paranoia, but only her paranoia would be removed by Anxos. Anxos wants her to locate the Amulet of Misery, a necklace that belonged to his lover before they perished in Titan’s assault.' Category:Blog posts